


Falls of Aldermant

by LOTSlover



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Passion, Romance, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Torn. Richard and Kahlan get to explore the Falls of Aldermant like they were meant to.</p><p>
  <b>2012 LotSeekerFic Nomination for Best Smut</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything up through S2 Torn.

"If the compass continues pointing south, we'll go right pass the Falls of Aldermant," Zedd absentmindedly announced as he appraised their surroundings.

"Is that some place important?" Richard asked, looking to Kahlan on his left.

"It's considered the most romantic spot in all the Midlands," Kahlan replied, a playful smile touching her lips.

"Many a child was conceived beneath those cascading waters," Zedd informed the Seeker.

He knew that these two would eventually figure out a way to be together. They were just meant to be in every possible way for them not to be married one day.

He wanted so badly to let them in on the secret, but it was something that they had to discover, something that Richard had to find and come to understand within himself. And it also required Kahlan's willingness to trust her heart as well as Richard's.

"I was there once," Kahlan revealed, the excitement never leaving her voice or her face. "It was beautiful."

"Oh, really? And who were you with?" Richard pointedly asked, his attention completely focused on his beautiful Confessor walking beside him.

He had been taken aback by Kahlan's sudden revelation that she had been at the most romantic place in all the Midlands. It had never occurred to him that she may have been in love with someone before him, that a young man could have brought her here once. Just because her magic kept her from experiencing love in every sense, it didn't keep young men from falling in love with her.

Spirits knew that he had fallen hard for her the moment that he had laid eyes on her, fully believing that they were going to be together someday soon. There had to be a way to share their love with one another. He knew it, believed it deep within his heart as well as he knew his own name.

"My sister," she lightly laughed with a grin that reached her blue eyes.

Kahlan's smile broadened with the obvious jealousy that she had created within her Seeker. It had been purely unintentional. Seeing how her comment had struck a chord in him, though, she found she rather enjoyed seeing this side of him.

Richard felt the sudden tightness in his chest ease with her admission. He cast a sheepish smile at her, knowing that his jealousy had been painfully obvious with how he had overreacted to her initial confession.

Still, he couldn't help the relief that filled his heart knowing that it had been her sister Dennee that she had shared that experience with. He wanted more than anything for it to be him that shared such a romantic place with her, for him to be the one to kiss her, to make love to her beneath that waterfall.

"At sunset when the light hits the falls, the water glistens red," she continued with a sweep of her hand, still enjoying the sight of Richard's discomfited state. "They say it's the reflection of all the lovers' hearts who have kissed there."

Seeing the look of desire that permeated Richard's brown eyes set her heart to pounding in her chest. The thought of being at the Falls with him, the light from the setting sun reflecting over the water as he kissed her caused a flurry of longing to wash over her.

"That or a reflection of all the blood spilled at the Battle of Aldermant. Two hundred men were killed in that spot," Cara interjected with a smirk on her lips. "The rest threw their bodies into the rapids rather than surrender."

"That does sound romantic," Richard quipped with knitted brow before casting another glance at Kahlan. "If we move fast, maybe we can get there to see the sunset."

Kahlan smiled shyly at him, excited by the thought of kissing him there. She wished more than anything that they could make love beneath the waterfalls. She wanted nothing more than to be able to give herself so completely to him, to be the one to carry his child.

She quickly looked away from him, her gaze taking in the landscape in an effort to quell the feelings stirring inside of her. It was then that something hanging from a faraway tree caught her attention…

XXX

Walking along the road, Kahlan couldn't help the thoughts that had plagued her for over a week now. His words still rang in her ears and tugged mercilessly at her heart. She found herself unable to let go, desperate for more than what the spirits had allowed her.

Kahlan had racked her brain ever since Richard had told her about the night that they had spent together, a night that he had told her was beyond amazing. The look that had warmed his chocolate brown eyes, the happiness that had lit his face when he had told her how magical their night together had been still caused goose flesh to form on her arms. It had also conveyed his love, how much sharing himself with her in that intimate way had meant to him.

She was growing more desperate every day to remember something, any fragmented memory about that night. Even if she could just remember what it had been like to feel his hardened form moving over her, the taste of his skin or the urgency behind his kisses it might help alleviate some of her heartache. Instead, she had been left with nothing but what only her own fantasies could provide her.

Richard had told her that he had enough memories for the both of them. At the time, it had been sweet knowing that he would cherish those memories, hold on to them for the both of them. Now, it seemed so unfair that he could remember and she could not.

And it wasn't that she held it against him for making love to the woman he thought was her. In fact, she rejoiced in the knowledge that he had taken the given opportunity to love her, knowing that she could never give herself to him in that way under normal circumstances. She'd felt guilty denying him what he wanted for so very long, what they both wanted more than anything.

It was her fault that they couldn't be together, that she was forced to push him away every time his kisses became too intense, his touch too arousing. She could see how frustrated it made him at times, how hurt he was that he couldn't express his love to her. He did his best to not let it show, but she knew because she felt it too. It hurt her deeply to push him away, but she didn't know what else to do. Her hands were literally tied by her magic.

It brought her a sense of relief, though, knowing that he'd been able to act on the desire that had been simmering in his eyes ever since she had met him. She still couldn't help but wonder how their night together had began, what his expression had been like when he had finally been able to look upon her, what the intensity of his passion had been like, the sounds that escaped his lips as he made love with her.

By the grin that had spread across his face and the passion that had filled his eyes when he had told her how incredible it had been, Richard must have found some pleasure in her, in the night they had shared together. She had even heard him murmur her name in his sleep a few times since then, something low and sensual and creating a firestorm of need within her so intense that she thought she might go mad if he didn't temper the storm soon.

She longed to hear her name as he moved so powerfully within her, his voice so husky and desperate and filled with a need that only she could quench. She longed for him to create such a rapture within her that his name would be the only thing that her mind could register, the only name on her lips.

How she wanted so badly for Richard to not only be her Seeker, her friend, but to be her lover…her husband.

Walking beside her, Richard couldn't help the frequent glances at his Confessor. Ever since leaving Aydindril to resume their search for the Stone of Tears, Kahlan had grown more quiet as if she was being tormented by some unseen foe.

He was growing more concerned with every passing day, his own thoughts preoccupied with worry over her as well as the night that he had spent with her fragmented half. Memories of ecstasy vied against lingering guilt over allowing his passion to rule reason.

But at the time, it had seemed so real, so right. How could he have not given in to the hunger for her that had been threatening to devour him for so very long? How could he have not seized the chance to be with her, to share himself with the one woman who consumed his heart as well as his dreams?

He silently berated himself for the hundredth time since discovering that it hadn't really been her that he had made love to despite Kahlan telling him how glad she was that he had. He should have known something was wrong with her, should have sensed that she wasn't herself.

But standing there on that cliff, her eyes shining so brightly with desire for him, the moonlight creating a brilliant halo around her, her words…

"This could be our only chance…"

Those words still warmed him straight to his core, causing a quickening in his pulse. With the realization of what her words had meant, a heated rush of desire had roared to the surface, something so powerful and beyond his control. He'd had to kiss her, to taste her, to give his all to her. No less would do.

They had waited for so very long for that moment. And there it had been staring them both in the face. Despite his firm belief that they could be together forever someday, he had been weak at that moment on that cliff when she had told him that this could be their only chance. He knew deep down that it wouldn't be, that their future together was something that would become a reality.

But he had given into her request out of an overpowering need to be with her. It had been a request that he could neither deny her nor himself…not any longer.

"If the compass continues pointing south, we'll go right pass the Falls of Aldermant," Zedd announced.

"This sounds vaguely familiar," Cara huffed with a roll of her eyes.

Richard couldn't help the small smile that broke across his face, memories of that conversation playing out in his mind and reminding him of something that he was still anxious to experience. A plan began to take shape in his mind, something that he was suddenly very anxious to make happen.

"If we move fast, maybe we can get there to see the sunset," Richard commented, quirking an eyebrow as he peered at Kahlan to his left.

He saw a faint smile ghost over Kahlan's lips as her eyes met his, but her gaze didn't hold the excited anticipation that it had held the last time. The longing that lived there for him was still here, but it was subdued somehow, almost sad. There was something else there that tore at his heart.

It was…hopelessness.

Richard felt his resolve harden, determined to bring that spark of hope back to her brilliant blue eyes. He quickened his pace as he tightened his hold on the straps of his backpack, his eyes hardening with sweet expectation.

Kahlan quickened her step to keep up with her Seeker. She was uncertain as to why he was suddenly so anxious to get to the Falls of Aldermant. He'd already spent an enchanted evening with her fragmented half, one that they had both dreamed of but only he could remember.

There was no hope of a future with her, their one chance together had come and gone leaving her with nothing but more questions and an even deeper ache inside of her than she had before. The only sense of happiness came with knowing that at least Richard had been able to know her love even though it hadn't really been her.

Zedd and Cara looked at each other long enough to share a knowing smile before picking up the pace to catch up with the Seeker and Mother Confessor. They had a feeling they knew where they would be making camp tonight.

XXX

Holding Kahlan's hand firmly in his, Richard led her through the trees, determination in his every step. After setting up camp, he had immediately seized his Confessor, escorting her out of the small clearing and into the woods.

While excited by the thought of kissing Richard at the Falls, Kahlan was disheartened by everything that had happened a week ago. The thought of sharing something so intimate and special with the man that she loved but couldn't have was too heartbreaking to think about.

Following him now, though, Kahlan couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach as she watched his every movement. He was so handsome, the long strands of his hair shifting with the breeze, the feel of his strong hand holding hers so protectively.

She tried her best to quell the building desire inside of her, knowing that it would do her no good. It would only hurt her more knowing that it could never go beyond a kiss when she wanted so much more than that. She wanted him, all of him in every way. What she wanted most in life she could never have.

Kahlan closed her eyes momentarily, swallowing back the tears that threatened to form. She wanted to yank her hand free and run, to lose herself in the darkness of the woods where he couldn't find her. But he would find her. He would always find her no matter where she was. He was the Seeker and he loved her.

Besides it wasn't fair to deny him this moment that he obviously wanted. She'd denied him so much already over the last few months. She couldn't deny him this as well.

Breaking through the trees, Richard came to an abrupt stop, the site before him nearly taking his breath away. He tightened his grip on her hand as he drank in the scene before him, completely amazed by the beauty.

A large lake spread out before them, smooth as glass with varying shades of iridescent blue. To the right, water rushed with fierce force, cascading over the rocks and creating a thick misting spray. In the distance, the sun was just beginning to make its descent behind the mountains.

"We're just in time," he said, his eyes dancing with wonder and excitement.

Moving closer to the water's edge, Richard laid out Kahlan's green blanket that he had brought along. Staring down at the blanket, Kahlan suddenly felt very awkward. Things had taken place on that blanket of hers, things that she had no memory of. That blanket knew more about what happened than she ever would.

Coming to stand beside her again, Richard wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Kahlan went willingly, wrapping her arms around his waist and allowing herself to enjoy this rare moment of time alone with the man who had won her heart. He softly stroked her back, creating lazy circles over her spine as he soaked in the magic of the scene before them.

Tilting his head, he kissed the top of her head. "Are you going to tell me why you've been so sad the last few days?" he finally asked her.

Kahlan tightened her arms around him, drawing herself even closer to him. She pressed her face into his shirt, wanting to hide herself in the shelter of his embrace. How could she possibly tell him how this whole experience had affected her without taking away the small amount of joy that the memories had given him?

After not receiving a response, Richard pushed a little further. "It's about what happened the other night, isn't it?"

Pulling back, Richard turned her to face him. Seeing the tears pooling in her eyes, he felt his heart beat falter, the truth of his words reflecting back at him in her gaze.

Lowering her eyes, Kahlan bit her bottom lip. "I just want so badly to remember," she softly replied, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I've tried so hard and I can't remember any of it."

Richard lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'll just have to show you then," he told her with a lop-sided grin.

"Richard…" she cautioned, slowly shaking her head in disagreement, knowing it would only lead to heated emotions that could not be resolved.

"We went for a walk in the woods that night," he began, ignoring the pleading note in her voice. "You wanted to talk to me about something. I was so worried about you, worried that something was wrong.

"You told me that you were fine, that you might get your powers back tomorrow or never," he continued, staring into her blue eyes. "You told me that this could be our only chance.

"It took a moment for your words to sink in," he admitted with a sigh. "I was so worried about you and getting your magic back that I hadn't even considered the fact that we could finally be together. But you were standing there so beautiful in the moonlight asking me if I wanted to…and I did…more than anything in this world, Kahlan."

Kahlan's eyes fell closed as she listened to his voice, savoring the tenderness in his tone, the longing that permeated his every word. It warmed her clear to her toes thinking of this man and the passion that swam through his veins, passion that was stirred by her.

"And then I grabbed hold of your face," he said. "And then I kissed you…like this…" he told her, his lips crashing into hers before she could speak.

Kahlan immediately responded, her fingers finding his hair and pulling him closer. It was a kiss so full of promise and sweet anticipation of what lay ahead for them. It was a kiss unlike any that he had ever given her, so full of unbridled passion and urgency, a need so great that she found herself desperate to meet it for him…for the both of them.

His tongue glided along her lips, prodding and pleading to be allowed access as he buried his hands fully in her hair. She readily complied, opening herself up to him and the desire that she could already feel pounding through his body.

Her lungs began to burn for air, but her hunger was too consumed with him. Her chest heaved, never wanting this to end, wanting him to kiss her like this forever. But then his lips left hers, creating a trail along her cheekbone to her ear.

His breath was warm and moist against her skin as she tilted her head, begging him to continue. Pulling her flush against his body, his lips and tongue toyed with her ear, driving her need higher.

"And then I reached for your jacket…like this…" he whispered in her ear, his hand falling free from her hair, skating along her throat before beginning to work the clasps on her jacket.

Kahlan moaned, her body crying out for him to take her as her mind began to plead with her to stop this now before she hurt the man that she loved with her whole being. Her fingers gripped tightly to his shoulders, her fingers kneading his muscles.

"We were so frantic to remove each other's clothes," he breathed heavily against her neck as he pushed her jacket off. His fingers lightly stroked along her shoulders, causing her to shiver. "We couldn't get them off soon enough. We were so desperate to touch each other…to feel your soft skin against mine."

Before she knew it, before she could stop herself, Kahlan was pulling his shirt free from his breeches, dragging it up his body. He lifted his arms, allowing her to pull it up over his head. Once free, he swiftly pulled her against him, his hands snaking around behind her to work the laces of her corset.

Kahlan pressed her forehead against his shoulder, her lips and teeth grazing along his flesh. The haunting voice of reason fought so hard to be heard over the intense heat that was beginning to consume her body, but her overwhelming need to experience what her fragmented half had known drowned out all the reasons she needed to stop this.

She loved him too much to confess him and yet she loved him too much to let him go. It was truly just like there were two parts of her, each at war with the other – one part of her all woman, the other all Confessor, each fighting because of the infinite love they held for their Seeker.

Richard could scarcely believe that this was actually happening, that Kahlan was allowing him to take it this far. He was not about to back down now. He knew this was right, with every fiber of his being he believed and knew that their love would withstand even the most powerful magic.

Laying her down on the green blanket, Richard moved over her, his hands trailing over her flesh, finding her lips and kissing her deeply. "And then I touched you…here…" he murmured against her cheek, his hand finding her thigh.

A throaty moan escaped her lips, the sensation of his fingers so rough and urgent against her flesh driving her mad. He was strong like steel and yet so gentle and tender, urgent with a fiery need and yet so consumed with her and her pleasure.

The sound of the water crashing over the rocks, the heat of his touch and the intensity of his kisses was rapidly propelling her higher to a precipice that she never thought that she would ever reach, one that she had believed was so unattainable.

Her fingers stroked over his flesh, her lips kissing anywhere she could reach him as he touched her in places that Richard had only touched in her dreams. His panting breath was hot against her chest as he covered in kisses, his hand pulling her leg higher.

"Richard…" she panted, her head spinning with an ecstasy so sweet that she thought she would die from the sheer joy of it shared with the man that she loved.

"Kahlan…it's alright…please trust me…" he gasped between kisses, his lips moving closer to hers as he hovered just above her, his eyes dark with desire focused solely on her.

"I'm so…scared…" she cried as she grasped his face firmly in her hands. "I want you…but I can't live without you…"

"You will never…lose me…I love you, Kahlan…you have all of me…forever…"

Tears escaped as she stared into the eyes that knew her inside and out. She never felt more safe, more alive or more loved than she did in that moment. She suddenly understood.

Kahlan immediately rose up, seizing his lips with hers. A moan hummed in his throat as he entered her, completely filling her with himself just as she completely filled his heart. A cry split the air as they came together, causing him to pause.

Richard pressed his forehead against hers, attempting to hold himself together as he allowed her a moment to adjust to his intrusion. "I'm so sorry, my love…I never want to hurt you…"

Tilting her head, Kahlan brushed her nose against his, pain subsiding to a dull ache as pleasure began to take control of her. "I love you, Richard…more than anything…"

"I love you too," he murmured as he began to move his hips, slowly and methodically, pouring all of himself into each and every movement. It was for her…all for her.

Wrapping her long legs around his waist, she pulled him in deeper, eliciting a growl that caused a shiver to race up her spine as her magic spun like a tornado deep within her. She chanted his name, her love for him filling the air as he took her to places that made her mind go numb with ecstasy.

Her vision suddenly began to tunnel, swirling from blue to black and matching the storm that raged inside of her. The feelings and sensations he was provoking within her was indescribable, stealing her breath and sealing their hearts as one.

Kahlan bit her lip, drawing blood as she fought against the storm begging for release. Richard could feel her tensing beneath him, his lips finding hers and tasting blood. He felt his heart constrict, knowing that she fighting so hard to love him while also fighting against the nature that she had been born with.

Leaning in, he whispered softly in her ear. "Let go, Kahlan," he murmured. "I'm not afraid."

Kahlan's head fell back with the intensity of his love, the powerful force with which he drove into her. Her fingernails found the muscles of his back, digging into his flesh as her lips parted. A scream of unadulterated bliss tore from her lungs as her power and her heart were finally set free.

Richard clung fiercely to her, holding her close as he released deep within her, her name spilling from his lips. He held onto her as her magic swept through him like a violent whirlwind seeking to claim and to steal what already belonged to her.

Finding nothing, it left him almost as soon as it touched him. Collapsing on top of her, Richard buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips whispering along her collarbone. Kahlan fought to calm her thundering heart as she cradled him in her arms.

"Richard…please...please tell me…"

"I'm alright," he told her, rolling off of her as he pulled her against him to face each other. "I love you with my whole being, Kahlan. You magic couldn't find anything to latch onto."

"I love you too, Richard," she whispered, her eyes shining with love. "Is this what that night was like?"

"No," he softly replied, shaking his head slightly. "This was so much better because it was you…all of you. And because we're here at the Falls of Aldermant together."

Sitting up, Richard pulled her up into his lap, holding her close against him as the sun began to set. They watched together as the water transformed right before their very eyes, changing from blue to purple and finally to red. It appeared as if the water itself was on fire, matching the love that burned within their hearts for one another.

Turning her attention away from the view, Kahlan leaned up and kissed him passionately, her hands gripping his hair firmly. Richard immediately returned the kiss, moaning softly with the joy that spilled from his heart.

Pulling back for air, Richard watched as the corners of his Confessor's lips turned up into a mischievous smile, her blue eyes dark with longing.

"Care to see the cascading waterfalls up close?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Falls of Aldermant (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO of my tag to Torn prompted by Deacon. Explores Richard and Kahlan's experience at the Falls of Aldermant. Happens right after PART ONE of this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 Torn.

Richard was completely mesmerized as Kahlan entered the lake, her lithe form slowly being swallowed up by the crimson water. Having just made love, he was desperate to be with her again, to feel the body that had been made just for him and the passion that dwelt inside of it.

The knowledge that he could finally be with his Confessor overwhelmed him. He couldn't help the happiness that filled him, the elation that touched his face and reached his eyes. It was a smile that nothing could ever erase. They could finally be together and he was not about to let anyone ever get in the way of that.

He waited with baited breath as Kahlan finally rose to the surface. Rivulets of water trickled over her body, accenting every delicious curve of her perfect form, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders and breasts.

A beautiful smile spread across her face as she slowly made her way towards him. He felt his pulse begin to race the closer she drew, knowing that he was going to have the supreme privilege of loving her once more.

The sound of water rushing over the falls behind him filled the air, his blood beginning to pound in his ears. He was growing more anxious to feel her kisses with every passing moment.

Kahlan could not take her eyes off of her Seeker, the realization of what they had just done, what they had just shared together without reaping the most devastating of consequences still held her mystified in its grasp.

Richard should be confessed to her right now, pleading on bended knee for her next command with those telltale soulless eyes of confession that always stared so hauntingly back at her. Instead, he was wading in the water, waiting for her to draw near to him so that they could share in that most intimate dance once more.

It was beyond comprehension, warming her heart that someone as amazing as Richard could not only love her, but have a love so strong and so sacrificial that her magic could not even begin to touch it. It made her head spin. It went against thousands of years of history, against everything that she had ever known, had ever learned about Confessors. It was illogical.

And yet, here he was, staring at her with those dark brown eyes that stirred her blood with a need so great that she thought for certain she should be consumed by its power. She felt her heart begin to pound a little harder, a little quicker the longer he gazed at her with that same longing in his eyes that she felt burning in her core.

Feeling playful as she drew near to him, Kahlan unexpectedly flicked her wrist across the surface, dispersing a large spray of water at her Seeker, taking him completely off guard. While anxious to be wrapped in his embrace once more, she was equally anxious to have a little fun with him as well.

It wasn't every day that they were free to just be themselves. All the boundaries that had been put in place in order to keep their passion in check had been removed. There was no more fear; their love had set them free.

Surprised by the sudden attack, Richard instantly closed his eyes, holding his hands up before him in a futile attempt to keep the wall of water from hitting him. Failing miserably, he sputtered, wiping his eyes as he plotted his retaliation.

He'd been fully intent on making love with her beneath the cascading waters at that moment, the fiery passion in her eyes causing his own arousal to pound through his body. He hadn't expected his beautiful Confessor to be quite so playful, but he was fully intent on savoring every minute of it. It wasn't every day that he got to spend the evening with the woman he loved in a lake without clothes on.

Kahlan's self-satisfied laughter quickly changed into a cry of surprise as Richard began splashing her relentlessly, creating large waves of water that washed over her. Trying to fend off her attacker, she cried his name in protest, spraying water back at him but was unable to tell from which direction the attack was actually coming from.

Before she knew it, powerful hands gripped her wrists, attempting to pull her close against him in order to take control over her. She squealed with glee by his sudden appearance so close to her, enjoying this little battle of domination. As much as she wanted to be taken by him at that moment, she also wanted to prolong this battle.

Laughing, Kahlan squirmed in an attempt to disengage herself from her capture, hoping to escape so she could start the encounter all over again. She found this little game of cat and mouse to be quite arousing. She could tell that he felt the same way as well as he attempted to press himself against her, his hardening form brushing against her.

Water splashed around them as they continued to struggle against each other. Her eyes were squeezed shut in an effort to keep the water out, but she could still feel his breath warm and pulsating against her face. It made her throat grow dry feeling him this close, knowing that he was as aroused as she was.

Richard had been taken aback when Kahlan kept fighting him after he had grabbed hold of her wrists. He had expected her to willfully surrender once she had discovered that he had the upper hand. Instead, she had increased her struggle against him while at the same time intensifying his fierce hunger for her.

This was his Confessor…his Kahlan, free to be who she truly was without fear of hurting him or stealing his soul and it made his heart soar. He knew this side lived within her, hidden behind a thick wall of fear. He would sometimes get to see a glimpse of it and it always left him in awe, wanting so very much more.

And now that he had proven himself incapable of confession, Richard would be free to fully enjoy every bit of what made her his Kahlan.

He couldn't help the laughter that spilled from his lips as Kahlan giggled and wrestled against his hold on her, fighting for another chance at retaliation as her legs tangled with his for better leverage. He would willingly give her anything she wanted and so much more. If she asked for the moon, he would work until his last breath to make it hers.

Twisting her arms, Kahlan's wrists finally slipped free from her Seeker's grasp. She could never be completely sure, but she was fairly certain that he had allowed her this minor victory. Taking the given opportunity, she quickly began to swim towards the cascading waters, more than anxious for him to follow so they could continue this battle.

Running his hands back through his hair, Richard smiles broadly as he watched his lover swim towards the crimson waterfall. She looked almost ethereal as the setting sun highlighted her porcelain skin as she swam through the flaming red water. It was almost if a world of fantasy had opened up right before them and swallowed them whole.

Allowing her a head start, he began to swim towards her, his need to completely lose himself within her again making his heart race. His desire for her was like a gnawing ache that was growing deeper by the minute. Kahlan would always be his only hope of tempering it.

Richard watched her disappear from view as she swam beneath the rushing waterfall. Making his way towards her, he suddenly found himself unable to reach her quick enough. He wanted his hands in her hair, his lips on her throat, her legs wrapped so tightly around his waist. He desperately wanted to know every inch of her perfect body in the most intimate of ways once again, to discover everything he had yet to learn about his lover.

He felt as though he already knew her so well and yet he wanted to know the very distinct beating of her heart – what made it flutter, what made it beat faster and harder, what brought it peace.

Richard already knew that he was the one that caused those changes and it warmed him to his very core, but he wanted to know her even more intimately than that. He wanted to be able to detect even the subtlest changes in the rhythm of her heart. If he was going to own it, he wanted to know it, to protect it, to cherish it as his most prized possession. He loved her too much to give her anything less than his all.

Peering over her shoulder, Kahlan saw him swimming towards her, his focus solely on her. It sent shivers racing through her knowing that he was coming for her, wanting to take her again. She could hardly wait until he caught her.

She would've already been making love with him right now if she hadn't toyed with him like she had, but it had been too tempting seeing him wading in the water like that, wanton desire burning in his eyes. It was her that he wanted, her that he needed, her that he wanted to make love to. Prolonging their union like this had only made her want him that much more, intensifying the sexual tension between them that caused the very air around them to become thick and humming with anticipation.

Kahlan's thoughts stirred the flames of desire within her, remembering where his lips and hands had been not so long ago, imagining them being there once more, touching her and stroking her as he built her pleasure.

Turning, she waited impatiently for him to finally find her behind the wall of water that would seclude them. It was like a secret sanctuary hidden behind a veil of water, their own private refuge where they could momentarily forget about who they were and just be what they were – a man and a woman in love.

Kahlan bit her bottom lip, her brow furrowing as she scanned the waterfalls for any sign of her Seeker. She was growing more anxious by the moment, desperate to be with him again. There was a hollow aching deep within her hot depths that begged to be filled by him.

Just as she was about to swim back to look for him, Kahlan felt a powerful hand grasp hold of her ankle. With a cry of surprise, she began kicking, but was swiftly pulled down into the watery depths by her attacker.

Feeling the hand unexpectedly release its hold almost as quickly as it had grabbed her, she quickly rose to the surface, gasping for air as she wiped the water from her eyes. She immediately began scanning the area for any signs of her attacker.

Spinning around, Kahlan found herself staring into the dark penetrating gaze of her Seeker. A proud smirk danced on his lips as he playfully inched ever closer to her, his fingers raking back through his wet hair.

Kahlan warily circled around him, keeping him in front of her in case of another surprise attack. She watched with growing anticipation as Richard continued to move towards her, cornering her and keeping her trapped between him and the rocks behind her. Fine spray from the cascading falls filled the air in the secret alcove, creating a hazy mist that only added to the mystery of the Falls and the thrill of her Seeker's pursuit of her.

"Did you really think I'd let you escape that easily?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

She felt her stomach tighten as he grew closer, the misting spray creating tiny rivers of water to trickle over and around every defined curve of his muscles. Finding a footing in the smooth ledge beneath their feet, she stared as the water now barely covered his abdomen.

His eyes were so dark and intense with heated longing. He was like the predator and she his prey, except that she was only too anxious to be caught in his embrace, fully devoured by him.

Richard watched as the water lapped gently just below her breasts, relishing the way her chest still rose and fell as she breathed deeply from his surprise attack. He didn't know how much longer he could prolong this. His body was screaming out for her, begging for release.

"Maybe I wanted to be caught," she breathlessly replied, passion dancing in her blue eyes.

"Oh, I know what you want," he murmured as he suddenly grabbed hold of her.

Kahlan felt her insides tremble with the sound of his voice, the feel of his powerful arms holding her, his hardened form pressed flush against her and setting her body on fire.

"I can tell you want it too," she whispered as she leaned in and tilted her head, her lips just a breath away from his.

Richard ground his hips against hers, his need to be completely surrounded within her taking control of his entire body. He was quickly losing what little self-control he had left, their playful game of seduction swiftly pushing him closer to the edge.

Without a second thought, Kahlan quickly wrapped her long legs around his waist, lifting her and securing herself around him. Richard felt his heart begin to thunder wildly in his chest with the feel of her pressed against him, the heat of her body pleading for him to take her.

His hands slid up her back, stroking her wet skin. Their mouths danced before each other, seeking and teasing, lips barely brushing before finally connecting with a rush of passion. A moan rose from her throat and filled his mouth as his tongue filled hers, desperation in their every touch.

Unwilling and unable to hold back any longer, they at last gave themselves over to their mutually understood need, their deep-seated necessity to be with the one who owned their heart. This was their moment to enjoy each other, to fully give themselves to each other, knowing that this night would only end all too soon and their quest would resume in the morning.

Their love, however, would never end.

This moment held none of the tentativeness or tenderness that had come with their first time together. There was a fierce desperation in their touch, an urgency in their kisses. They couldn't get enough of each other as they set each other aflame.

Sliding over him, her breath hitched as she crushed her lips against his. The gasping pant that came with the sudden union hummed deep in Richard's chest and vibrated straight through her. This was love in its purest form and it was beyond imagining, better than any fantasy concocted from the throes of unmet desires all those nights spent sleeping alone on separate bedrolls.

Richard stroked over her back, his hands sliding up her neck and into her wet hair, twisting the long strands in his grasp as she moved against him. He was determined to hold on for as long as he could, already feeling the need to come undone right there.

Being with Kahlan was unlike anything he'd ever dreamed of. What happened between them before in his dreams was like a fleeting thought compared to the passionate reality of this. Trailing kisses down her neck, he revered her for everything that she meant to him. She had created a firestorm within him from the first moment that he had seen her. It was fed by her and only she could ever tame it.

The feel of him filling her so completely, giving his all to her was swiftly propelling her to that blissful state that she relished to share with him once more. The feel of him connecting deep within her as she moved over him was building a sweet ecstasy that she had wanted for so very long.

And then they both came, her vision tunneling to black with a cry of his name, his voice calling out to her as he gave her everything he had.

Panting against each other's shoulders, Richard held her tight, loving the feel of her so content in his arms. Turning his head, he nudged her cheek with his nose, needing to taste her once more. Turning towards him, she smiled softly, her head still pressed against his shoulder.

His lips found hers, kissing her tenderly as they floated in the water. This place had been more than magical, had became more than special to them. It had brought them together, reaffirming something that Richard had long ago come to believe.

He and Kahlan had been meant for each other long before they had even met, before they had even been born. He had been meant to love this woman beyond any other man's capacity to love her and it touched him deeply.

"Do you ever think we'll get to pass this way again?" Kahlan softly asked, her head resting against his shoulder as her fingers caressed his wet skin.

"I plan on bringing you back her every chance I get," he promised her as he held her. "This is a special place. It's where we first discovered that I couldn't be harmed by your magic, the place we first made love."

"It definitely won't be the last place we make love," Kahlan chuckled lightly, gazing into his eyes as she stroked the side of his face.

"I'm going to get you alone every chance I get," he told her, hooking a stand of hair behind her ear before leaning in and placing a trail of kisses along her throat.

"I would love nothing more," she sighed in contentment.

"Are you going to make me chase you every time?" he asked with a lop-sided grin as he pulled back to look at her.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "You definitely seemed to enjoy the pursuit."

"Then I plan on pursuing you every day of your life, Confessor," he swore to her.

Kahlan felt her heart constrict with his words, knowing that this was just the beginning of an even greater journey with her Seeker, one that she was more than anxious to experience. Leaning in, she kissed him deeply, thrilled that she had been able to experience the Falls of Aldermant with the man that she loved, the man who had won her heart, the one who had stood fearlessly in the face of her magic and had won.

THE END


End file.
